


Stuck In An Elevator

by evelett



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, and then make up, and they have a fight, they get stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelett/pseuds/evelett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So uh, the title is kinda self-explanatory.<br/>Stiles and Derek broke up four months ago and now they are stuck in an elevator together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In An Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Okay so for 2013 I decided to do a Writing Prompt Challenge wherein I will write a new prompt every day for the entire year in an attempt to help with my writing skills.  
> Today's prompt is #24: Put two people who hate each other in an elevator for twelve hours. What happens?  
> So it kinda turned into a Sterek fic, but I am a-okay with that. :)  
> (sadly they are only stuck in the elevator for nine hours but I think it still counts)

The small _ding_ signalling the arrival of a lone elevator echoes through the empty lobby of his apartment building. Exhausted Stiles walks into the tiny space without looking up from the worn paperback in his hands. Moving to push the button for his floor he is frozen as a pair of angry green eyes meet his own honey brown glance.

Exhaustion is quickly replaced with regret and deep seated anger at the sight of his ex.

The elevator lurches into motion before he can escape.

Stiles desperately hopes that his ex doesn’t notice the slight tremor in his outstretched hand as he pushes the button. The muscles in his jaw twitch and his teeth grind together. Unseeing he looks back down at the book in his hands choosing to ignore Derek’s existence altogether.

There is a rustle of fabric as his ex turns to face away from him. Surreptitiously Stiles glances up at the man before him. And damn him, Derek still looks as good as he did nearly four months ago. In fact as far as Stiles can tell nothing about the man in question has changed at all. Closing his eyes Stiles shudders as a wave of emotions threatens to drown him. His skin feels stretched tight over his bones. The walls of the small elevator feel as though they are closing in pushing the two of them closer together.

A sense of nostalgia fills him as all of his senses latch onto his asshole of an ex just like they did before the hulking man broke up with him. Back then the only thing he ever seemed to focus on was Derek; his laugh, the way his dark hair would stick up in odd places after staying up too late working, or how his stubble felt when it rubbed against Stiles’ skin.  

God he needs to get out before he suffocates on his emotions. His leg bounces up and down irritably as time stretches out unbearably long.

There is less than a floor between him and freedom when the elevator slams to a halt. The overhead light winking out leaving them in total darkness as the power went out.

His mind goes blank and is instead filled with a low buzzing noise as he starts to panic. Sliding back so that he is plastered against the wall behind him Stiles can hear Derek swear under his breath. Sucking in a ragged breath Stiles pulls out his phone with shaking hands.

The dim light that comes from it’s screen does little to dissipate the growing panic inside of him. A warning flashes on his screen telling him that his battery is dead and then he is left in the dark again.

Shit, shit, _shit_ , this is bad. This is so very bad.

“Stiles! Calm the fuck down,” Derek growls at him.

“Oh sure! No problem sunshine. I’ll get right on that.” Stiles giggles uncontrollably, “The universe officially hates me, because I’m going to die. I’m going to die in an elevator with _Derek fucking Hale_. I’m too young to die!”

Stiles doesn’t even notice it when he goes from incoherent babbling to full on hyperventilating. All he knows is that it’s dark and there isn’t enough air in the goddamn elevator. Why did he think taking the elevator was a good idea? He’s seen enough horror movies to know that anyone who goes in an elevator ends up dead. Should have just taken the stairs.

Jesus fuck it’s dark in here.

He lets out a high pitched scream when a hand grabs his right arm.

“Chill out, it’s just me,” Derek says from somewhere in front of him.

Stiles unsuccessfully tries to wrench out of Derek’s grasp because even though he’s scared out of his mind he doesn’t want his ex touching him.

“Quit squirming,” the grip on his arm tightens.

“Then fucking let go of me you asshole,” in the dark Stiles glares daggers at his ex and feels better for it.

“You were freaking out,” Derek sounds irritated.

Briefly he considers biting the offending hand that’s holding onto him, “No shit Sherlock.”

As if sensing his thoughts Derek lets go of his arm, “I was trying to help.”

Stiles snorts, “Give me a break, you were just being your regular controlling self.”

“I’m not controlling,” his ex bites out harshly.

“You forget that I know you, and you are still just as controlling of a bastard as you were four months ago Sourwolf.” Stiles slides down the wall he’s been pressed up against to sit on the floor and wait for the elevator to start back up again. He’d die before admitting it but he’s grateful to not be alone in here, even if he is stuck with Derek.

(>”)>

After that they both go silent. Stiles thinks that somewhere along the way he must have dozed off because when he checks his watch it’s six hours later.

“Derek?” Stiles calls out softly.

When he doesn’t get a reply at first he wonders if maybe Derek fell asleep too. Stiff from staying in one position for so long he tries to move around to get comfortable.

“What?” Derek sounds like he’s only a few inches away. It’s closer than he expected, he would have thought that his ex would be on the opposite side of the small room.

“What are you doing here? You live on like the opposite side of the city,” after he says it out loud he feels stupid because he remembers that Derek’s sister, Laura, lives on the floor above him.

“I moved here, Laura moved back to California so I took her loft,” Derek’s voice is soft, almost dejected.

Stiles mouth goes dry. How on earth is he suppose to this? How is he suppose to live in this building knowing that Derek lives here too? Derek, who fucking ripped out his heart four months ago, who was the love of his life and he was engaged to. “That’s...that’s great man.”

“Yeah.”

<(“<)

After constantly fidgeting in his spot and tugging at the loose threads on the bottom of his jeans for three hours Stiles is going crazy. The second hand on his watch ticks around the face until he can’t take it anymore and just blurts out the question he’s been holding in.

“Why did you do it?” The question is barely audible so he tries again, “Why did you do it Derek?

Instantly he shoves his hands over his mouth, horrified at what he just did. That question that has been torturing him for four months and killing him for the last nine hours. He knows that if the lights were on he wouldn’t have had the courage to finally ask it, but now that it’s out there he’s not sure he wants to know.

“Just leave it Stiles,” he can hear Derek shifting in his spot.

“No, you know what fuck you. I deserve an answer. You left Derek. No warning or hint whatsoever. You waited until I went to class and then packed up all of your stuff and just left. No note or explanation, just your key to the apartment sitting on the counter.” Stiles works himself into a rage. Blindly he stands up and starts shouting at where his ex’s voice is located. “What was it? You finally get sick of me? Did you meet someone? We were together for three years. I fucking followed you all the way across the goddamn country so I deserve to know why you decided we weren’t worth it and just fucking ended it like that.”

“You think this has been easy for me?” Derek yells back incredulously as he stands up as well. “That I wanted to leave?”

“Yes!” Stiles is seething. It’s not fair that Derek is trying to making it so that he’s the victim in this when he’s the one that left. He roughly shoves at Derek and gets in his personal space. “Yes, Derek, that is exactly what I think.”

“Well you’re wrong,” Derek tries to push him away but Stiles refuses to budge.

“Then why?”

“Because!” Derek practically roars in his face. “Because I was holding you back and I couldn’t live with that. You have so much potential and I couldn’t let you throw that all away for me.”

There is a sharp crack in the small elevator as Stiles slaps Derek hard across the face, “Don’t you _dare_ put that on me. This is not the 1900’s Derek. I wasn’t going to turn into some kind of house husband after we got married. No, you left because you were too much of a coward.

“And you know what, I get that you’re still messed up over Kate. I can handle that because what she did was the most fucked up thing ever, but that doesn’t give you the excuse to just lead me on and act like you loved me when you didn’t.”

In a flurry Derek spins them around so that Stiles is the one pressed up against the wall, “Goddamn it Stiles! I left because you deserve someone better, someone who isn’t broken. And I loved you enough to let you go so that you could have a better life.”

“Well when you put it that way, obviously. I mean why would I want you when I could have someone else? I mean I could be with someone who doesn’t listen when I talk, thinks I’m stifling when I ask them where they’re going every time they leave the apartment, hates all of my pop culture references, and just ignores me altogether. Or better yet I could be with someone who abuses me. My god, thank you so much Derek for showing me what a much better life I could have,” his voice is dripping with sarcasm.

Derek growls at him but Stiles just plows on, “Newsflash Derek! Everybody is broken. I’m not under the illusion that you are perfect. I know that you’re an asshole and that you have issues bigger than the state of Texas. But I also know that with you I feel safe and happy, I feel like I’m who I was supposed to be.”

Yanking him forward Stiles kisses Derek forcefully on the mouth. Derek is rigid against him for a few moments until his entire body relaxes and he kisses Stiles back with just as much vigor.

Out of breath Derek pulls back, “I love you.”

Stiles runs a hand through Derek’s soft hair, “I know.”

Derek ducks in to kiss Stiles again, softly this time. The kiss is familiar, but cautious like the other man is afraid that Stiles will change his mind and reject him. Frustrated Stiles nips at Derek’s lower lip, “I forgive you, you stupid Sourwolf, but if you do that again I will castrate you.”

He can feel Derek smile against his lips. Forcefully Derek cages Stiles up against the wall with his muscular frame and shoves a leg in between both of Stiles’ legs so that they fit together like puzzle pieces. Derek licks into his mouth when Stiles lets out a surprised gasp as the elevator starts up again.

Resting his forehead against Derek’s Stiles takes in the other man’s bitten red lips, bright green eyes, and wild hair, “I love you too.”

A smile breaks out across Derek’s face as he tugs Stiles out of the elevator and down the hall to his apartment.

 


End file.
